Don't Yank My Chain/Gallery
Images from the TV episode Don't Yank My Chain. Note: All images are put in order. 546801.jpg|The Mole with the map. Yank 2.png|http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Characters/HappyTreeFriends Remember when TV Tropes said that Giggles is a chick? Handy's sedan.jpg|Just Handy doing his Mole impression while driving. Nothing to worry about. Dont yank my chain.JPG|Where are they going anyway? Don't yank my chain 2.PNG|Shifty and Lifty have a plan to steal Handy's car. Gasstation.png|If The Mole wasn't blind, maybe he'd have seen this and alerted Handy. Carjackers.png|It's the fuzz! Inmirror.png|Objects in mirror may be dumber than they appear. Happy_Tree_Friends_-_Don_t_Yank_My_Chain_Part_1_.png|Shifty gives Handy's and The Mole's ID cards to Lumpy. dontyankmychain_lifty_and_shifty01.png|Lifty and Shifty disguised as The Mole and Handy. This disguise should fool even the most competent policeman. Yank 3.png|You and your friend trying to tell that two people stole your car. Yank 4.png|Handy's priceless face. Yank 5.png|Lumpy is far from the most competent policeman. Doingtime.png|"You have the right to remain silent!" Yank 6.png|Freedom!... Yank 7.png|...at a cost. Cutscene.png|Meanwhile, Lifty and Shifty are still wearing their disguises. Emptyjail.png|Were Handy and The Mole really the only prisoners here? I don't think Lumpy's doing his job very well. Emptycell.png|It takes him a few seconds to figure out the cell is empty. dontyankmychain_lumpy01.png|Lumpy sounds the alarm. Canada exsist in HTF.png|Canada does exist in HTF. dontyankmychain_mole_and_handy02.png|Exhausted Handy and The Mole. Yank 8.png|That fall clearly did a number on Handy. don't yank my chain 1.PNG|What could possibly go wrong? Yank 9.png|This can only end so well... Downthewell.png|Emphasis on the "well" part. Handyteeth.png|His teeth sure come in handy. But the name Toothy has already been taken. dontyankmychain_lumpy02.png|"Where are they?" scarybeaverfromthewell.jpg|How would you react if you found this thing in your local wishing well? Cuddles reacted perfectly normally. Noseblow.png|Lumpy using an important piece of evidence to blow his nose. Better than using it as toilet paper. Gooddoggy.png|"Good doggy." Wellescape.png|And they somehow escaped. Almostfalling.png|Careful, you're gonna fall! File:Almostfell.png|See? Inthewell.png|Lumpy's gonna save you. Cuddles injured .jpg|Or not. spine detachment.png|This couldn't have felt well. eeeeeehh.png|Eww...? don't yank my chain 02.PNG|Must be really gross if it's enough to drop the head back in the well. Boatescape.png|Handy and The Mole get away. Yank 10.png|Being on the lam is boring once the terror subsides. Yank 11.png|He should probably be paying attention to what The Mole is doing. Don't Saw Handy's Chain.jpg|Goof : Handy's chain is'nt connected to the chainball. Yank 12.png|How could they have possibly gotten to the surface with that weight? Yank 13.png|Still waterlogged, I see. Get it? Don't Yank My Chain.png|Handy and The Mole trying get rid of the weight! The Mole's clearly holding it up. dontyankmychain_handy.png|Handy nearly drowned. don't yank my chain 3.PNG|He died... couldn't have survived that. hqdefault6.jpg|Dead Mole, angry Handy. hqdefault7.jpg|Not a good idea! HTF Moments - Cub's new eye ! (TV S01 E02.3) 1.png|"Daddy! Look outside! There's a guy with no hands attached to the train!" HTF Moments - Cub's new eye ! (TV S01 E02.3) 2.png|"Hi, Handy! I'd love to help, but I'm just a baby. And I'd probably die doing it." HTF Moments - Cub's new eye ! (TV S01 E02.3) 3.png|"Look at him suffering out there!" tailoff.png|There goes his tail. Backshred.png|Handy's gonna need some more bandages. screwed.png|He's screwed. Tunnel.png|Oh no, a tunnel! Handy's terrified of the dark. Disturbinghandy.png|Handy's most detailed screaming face. handyeyes.png|And there goes his eyes. HTF Moments - Cub's new eye ! (TV S01 E02.3) 4.png|"Daddy! Look at my new eyes!" HTF Moments - Cub's new eye ! (TV S01 E02.3) 5.png|This is a bit disturbing. railroadcrossing.png|Lifty and Shifty too busy arguing to notice they're in the middle of a railroad crossing. uhoh.png|Uh oh. iliketrains.png|All aboard the karma train! deadlumpycop.jpg|Lumpy would've gotten fired for his bumbling, but that doesn't sound like enough punishment. Category:Image galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:TV Episode Galleries